


Day 6: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

by MadameCristal



Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [6]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Molina Family Feels, Sibling Bonding, holiday feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Julie was going to use this entire day to spend time with Carlos. She’d even gotten up early to bake snowman cookies and make bacon – because cookies for breakfast were probably okay if they also had some protein? She’d loaded the living room couch with pillows and blankets and set up a double feature on the TV.
Relationships: Carlos Molina & Julie Molina, Carlos Molina & Reggie, Julie Molina & Reggie
Series: SonsetCurve's Holiday Event - 12 Days of JaTP [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056308
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Day 6: Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 - My take on this prompt involves zero snow, but instead the movie _Frozen_! ♥
> 
> Continuing on with [SonsetCurve's 2020 Holiday Event](https://sonsetcurve.tumblr.com/)!

Julie had been busy lately – what with their rising popularity since the Orpheum show and with finals coming up. It wasn’t an excuse, just a fact, but she’d let her time with Carlos fall to the wayside to make time for other things. She was aware of this, and she felt pretty bad about it. Julie loved being a big sister, and she adored her little brother – even when he was an annoying monster. He was still _hers_.

But she had a plan. Her dad was going to be out all morning and most of the afternoon. Tía Victoria needed help with new photos for her holiday marketing strategy at her Pilates Studio. So Papi was helping with that, since Victoria was always helping them. Julie hoped it came out really well too. Tía Victoria _loved_ her Pilates Studio.

Julie was going to use this entire day to spend time with Carlos. She’d even gotten up early to bake snowman cookies and make bacon – because cookies for breakfast were probably okay if they also had some protein? She’d loaded the living room couch with pillows and blankets and set up a double feature on the TV. 

It was 9 am when Julie was ready to put her plan into action. She was only missing the apology piece. She knocked on Carlos’ door, but he didn’t answer. She heard him rummaging about though, so he was definitely awake. She sat down in the hallway with her back against the wall, pulled up the instrumental on her phone, and hit play. Julie Molina was going to sing until her brother opened the door.

_Do you want to build a snowman?  
Come on, let's go and play  
I never see you anymore  
Come out the door  
It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies  
And now we're not  
I wish you would tell me why  
Do you want to build a snowman?  
It doesn't have to be a snowman_

She heard Carlos laughing from the room and then the door opened. He looked down at his sister.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the sibling that’s been ignored that does the singing,” he laughed again. Julie grinned.

“Oh, did you want to sing?” she teased. He pulled her up from the floor and hugged her.

“No. That can be your thing still. Whatcha doing out here anyway?” he asked. She led them both down the stairs. 

“I thought we could make a day of hanging out – just the two of us. Watch Frozen 1&2 until dad gets home?” she looked at her little brother hesitantly. _Maybe he didn’t want to hang out with his sister anymore._

“Oh heck yeah!” Carlos pumped his arms in the air. Julie smiled with relief. 

“Awesome! Well then I totally made snowman cookies and bacon,” she told him. He bound past her to the kitchen to acquire said treats. She flopped down on the couch to wait. He put the plate of food on the coffee table while he crunched on a piece of bacon.

“You think this is what dad meant by _nutritional breakfast_?” he asked. Julie grinned at him.

“Bacon and sugar seem like a balanced meal to me,” she winked and then nabbed a cookie. Carlos hit play on the movie and tucked himself into his sister’s side. 

Despite his earlier statement, Carlos was fully into belting out all the songs right along with his sister. At one point, Julie spied Reggie watching them out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t want to say anything. This was supposed to be her day with Carlos. However, her brother surprised her by demanding Reggie join them.

“You can have one more brother, right, Jules?” he asked hopefully. Julie ruffled his hair. 

“Of course,” she said as Reggie flopped on the couch next to Carlos. The younger boy beamed at her.

“Good because Reggie is totally the best one in your little ghost band. He’s gonna be the third Molina kid. I’ll let Papi know,” Carlos declared and hugged the older boy. Julie could see tears in Reggie’s eyes, but she merely grinned at them. 

“I’m honored little dude,” Reggie replied and hugged him tighter. Julie wrapped her arms around them both. 

By the time their dad arrived, they were definitely hopped up on sugar. They’d finished both movies (and all the cookies). Julie and Carlos were standing on the couch, giving a dramatic performance to _Into the Unknown_ with Reggie playing little bass rifts for them. 

“Mijos, what is going on?” their dad asked. Carlos jumped from the coach to the loveseat and then at their dad.

“Catch me, Papi!” he yelled mid-air. Luckily, Ray caught him with ease. Julie giggled, and Reggie strummed on his guitar. “We’re pretending to be Anna, Elsa, and Olaf. Didn’t you hear our concert?” Carlos asked.

“I did indeed. Your tía sent me with cookies for you guys, but I feel like you don’t need those,” Ray laughed and sat Carlos down. He peered up at his dad.

“I mean, I think we definitely need cookies,” he said solemnly. 

“I agree with little dude,” Reggie chimed in.

“Yeah, Papi. We’ve only had like vegetables alllll day,” Julie fibbed. Ray stared at the sugar cookie plate on the table that was covered in crumbs and icing. Ray laughed and shook his head.

“Okay,” he relented anyway and handed the cookie tin to Carlos. “But I expect a Frozen concert in exchange. And I’m ordering pizza _with_ veggies,” he said and dropped onto the love seat. Julie and Carlos exchanged a grin.

“Deal!” she exclaimed and pulled Carlos back to standing on the couch with her. 

“Wait!” Reggie exclaimed and then poofed out. He was back almost instantly with 2 microphones, which he handed to Carlos and Julie. “Okay. Now we can have a concert!”

“Shall we start with _Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?_ ” Julie asked. Carlos nodded excitedly. And then the concert commenced. Reggie didn’t know all the words to all the songs, so sometimes he just played on his guitar. But Julie insisted he give a solo performance for _In Summer_. Ray’s favorite was _Fixer Upper_ as Carlos danced around him and piled him with blankets. Julie killed the vocals for _Into the Unknown_ , which was the only song from Frozen 2 they got around to before the pizza arrived. 

Julie Molina was a great sister and a great daughter. And by dinnertime, she had firmly decided that she now had _two_ brothers who deserved the world, and she was determined to give it to them. Plus, Papi would totally help.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
